Thread Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Pern that since 30th April 2009 Contents ( ) What's new *''' Date- 30th April 2009''' *First pages created, Beauty and Menolly. Featured article- Weyrs Weyrs are an area of land owned by dragonriders.They are the homes to the dragons of Pern aswell as their riders and their support staff. Most weyrs on the Northern Continent of Pern are located in volcanic calderas with small individual weyrs (denoted by the small w) for the different riders built into the rock. However on the southern continent both Weyrs there are on open ground with no set dimensions for the sizes of the Weyrs. The weyrs are governed by Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen who are the rider of the senior queen dragon and the rider of her mate. The members of various weyrs are identified by the Weyr badges they wear. There are many different parts of a Weyr including; *The Star Stones located at the top of a Weyr which in times of a pass of the Red Star are bracketed by light from the star. *The ledges which provide an area for visiting dragons to rest and sun themselves aswell as providing an area for the watchdragon to stay. Ledges also appear in all holds. *The Weyrbowl, located at the bottom of the Weyr which includes a lake which provides a bathing area for the dragons as well as a play area for the Weyrbrats. The Weyrbowl also includes a holding area for the dragons food (fattened herd-beasts,wherries etc.). *The Lower Caverns which are an extensive series of caverns with easy entrance by foot, They contain common use areas such as lounging and recreation areas for riders, kitchens and dining areas, bathing pools, storage areas for supplies, living quarters for support staff, children (Weyrbrats), crafters and more. They also contain special quarters for riders who are involved in mating flights, as their private weyrs are often inaccessible from the ground. *An individual dragon's weyr consists of a ledge for landing and sunning, a cavern with a "couch", or raised stone bed (covered with straw or other bedding) for the dragon and sleeping and storage areas for the rider. Some weyrs include a separate alcove for a rider's living area, but smaller weyrs (usually only occupied when the Weyr is very full) have only enough space for a rider to hang a hammock near his dragon and store his gear on hooks. Most weyrs do not have access by foot, the only access being by dragonwing. *Weyrs for goldriders (and some high-ranking bronzeriders) are located near ground level with stairs or tunnel access to the ground or Lower Caverns so that goldriders can still access their weyrs while their dragons are on the Hatching Grounds with their eggs. The Weyrwoman's chambers in particular are extensive, connecting to her office, a large meeting room and the records room. A few have large, private baths heated by a hypocaust system..... Featured Image Menolly climbing to her cave near the Dragon Stones with Beauty flying beside her. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. � __NOEDITSECTION__